


And please, darling, help me smoke this one more cigarette. (italian version)

by sheswanderlust



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Madancy, a little bit angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Quando lo stop del regista era arrivato, non era stato in grado di fare altro che mettersi seduto e lasciare che Mads lo accogliesse in un abbraccio. Si era aggrappato alle sue braccia, la presa molto più debole di quanto avrebbe voluto, la voce che non accennava ad uscire, il cuore ferito. Non era stato in grado di rispondere alla voce di Mads che gli mormorava uno “scusa” sommesso, che solo loro poteva sentire. " </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And please, darling, help me smoke this one more cigarette. (italian version)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questa è la mia prima fic su questa coppia. È stata ispirata da questo post su Tumblr http://lieutenant-mairon.tumblr.com/post/130133244669/hugh-and-mads-sharing-a-cigarette-is-both-my.  
> Il titolo è un verso della canzone "Cigarettes and coffee" di Otis Redding.
> 
> Gli eventi sono concepiti come post-riprese del finale della 2X13.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: è tutta fantasia, non conosco le persone di cui parlo e niente e nessuno mi appartiene.

Hugh portò la sigaretta alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il bruciore del fumo che scendeva lungo la gola. Il freddo gli sferzava il volto e i riccioli ormai asciutti. Appoggiò la testa al muro, facendo un altro tiro e buttando fuori il fumo lentamente. Sentì dei passi approcciarsi e fermarsi a poca distanza da lui. Non aprì gli occhi, allungò semplicemente il braccio, sentendo delle dita familiari che sfioravano le sue e prendevano la sigaretta. Un respiro, il calore vago di un corpo che si appoggiava accanto a lui. Dopo qualche secondo, una mano che delicatamente gli infilava la sigaretta tra le labbra appena schiuse. Portò la mano alla bocca, stringendo il filtro tra le dita e facendo un altro tiro. Sentì il proprio respiro tremolante, ancora scosso dall’intensità provata pochi minuti prima. 

“Stai bene?” 

Poche volte in passato era stato colpito a quel punto da una scena. Quando lo “stop” del regista era arrivato, non era stato in grado di fare altro che mettersi seduto e lasciare che Mads lo accogliesse in un abbraccio. Si era aggrappato alle sue braccia, la presa molto più debole di quanto avrebbe voluto, la voce che non accennava ad uscire, il cuore ferito. Non era stato in grado di rispondere alla voce di Mads che gli mormorava uno “scusa” sommesso, che solo loro poteva sentire. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non aveva niente di cui scusarsi, che non aveva fatto nulla di male, che aveva reso quella scena perfetta, e che loro non erano Hannibal e Will, che nulla di tutto quello era reale, ma non ce la faceva. Le sue corde vocali non ce la facevano, la sua mente non ce la faceva, il suo corpo non ce la faceva. 

“Hugh”

Alzò la testa nel sentirsi richiamare da Mads. Incrociò i suoi occhi, che non facevano nulla per nascondere la preoccupazione.  
“Sto bene” asserì, portando nuovamente la sigaretta alle labbra.  
Mads annuì. Prese la sigaretta che Hugh gli stava passando e, dopo l’ultimo tiro, la spense sotto alla propria scarpa.  
Trascorsero qualche minuto in silenzio, immobili, entrambi bisognosi solo di quella vicinanza, di quel quasi-contatto, di quella quiete dopo la tempesta.  
Mads infilò la mano in tasca ed estrasse da un pacchetto una nuova sigaretta. La accese, mise via pacchetto e accendino e la porse direttamente a Hugh. Lo guardò portarla alle labbra con un gesto elegante, di quell’eleganza involontaria così tipicamente sua, e fumare lentamente, i polmoni che si riempivano e poi si svuotavano, il fumo che si scioglieva nell’aria fredda di quel pomeriggio grigio. L’inglese gliela passò, ma lui rifiutò. 

“È tua. Te la devo” mormorò, ridacchiando appena e sfiorando con un dito il fianco dell’altro, proprio dove poco prima il suo personaggio l’aveva accoltellato. Hugh sorrise, prendendo un altro tiro. Mads si appoggiò al muro di lato, in modo da essere rivolto verso di lui. 

Silenzio. Il fumo si alzava e scompariva a ritmi regolari. L’aria fredda continuava a bruciare le loro guance. Mads osservava i ricci castani di Hugh, la sua pelle che in quella luce plumbea sembrava più pallida del solito, il maglione blu che scivolava sui suoi fianchi sottili. Le dita magre che reggevano la sigaretta quel tanto che bastava per non farla cadere. Gli occhi che fissavano il vuoto. Si chiese dove stesse vagando la sua mente. Probabilmente da nessuna parte, probabilmente in quel momento sospeso tra il coltello che si conficcava nel fianco e la troupe che smontava il set.  
Un vuoto allo stomaco lo prese a quel pensiero. L’idea della mente di Hugh lontana da lui, bloccata in un luogo non accessibile, o magari dispersa in una pianura inglese, lo disturbava. L’idea di non riuscire a raggiungere ciò che si nascondeva dietro a quelle iridi era angosciante. Voleva fargli sentire che lui era lì, che era presente, che lo stava osservando, che non l’avrebbe mai accoltellato, non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, mai. 

Agì d’istinto. Sfilò la sigaretta dalle sue dita e la lasciò cadere a terra, spegnendola con la punta della scarpa sotto lo sguardo stupito di Hugh. Poi si spinse contro di lui, le mani che gli stringevano i fianchi. Fece scontrare le loro bocche senza farsi troppe domande, senza cercare di rispondere a troppi perché. Per un attimo la sua mente elaborò la scena dall’esterno: il corpo di Hugh stretto tra lui e il muro, tenuto fermo dalla presa sui suoi fianchi, le loro bocche a contatto come non lo erano mai state. La scena scomparì dalla sua mente quando le labbra di Hugh risposero al bacio e le sue braccia si allacciarono attorno alle sue spalle. Mads afferrò le sue cosce e lo prese in braccio, spingendosi contro di lui, ignorando completamente la mancanza di ossigeno che cominciava a farsi sentire. La bocca di Hugh sapeva di fumo. Era la migliore sigaretta della sua vita.


End file.
